Turned
by Thehellhound
Summary: When Stiles is bleeding out in the middle of the preserve the only option is to turn him, how will he react to getting turned without his permission? Stalia.


**Hey you guys, this is my first Stalia fic. I really like Malia and I don't know why everyone hates her so much. I think they get each other. So please enjoy.**

It was a bright summer day, but that didn't really matter to any of the other pack. Stiles was laying in the preserve bleeding out. They had just finished killing the berserker that had encroached on their, anything but peaceful, town. It had dug it's sharp claws into Stiles abdomen, originally aiming for Lydia, before Stiles jumped in it's way. Ever since the Nogistune, Stiles seemed to have a hero complex. Trying to save anyone and everyone, the pack had confronted him about it but when he had broken down and said that he didn't want to see anyone die. Especially if he could save them. They eventually let him be, but now they regretted it as they all surrounded after killing the berserker.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted, holding his head in her lap. She slapped his cheek gently, trying to keep him awake. He was slowly drifting into unconscious and Lydia wasn't sure if he would ever come out so she did her best to try and keep him awake."Stiles listen to me you have to stay awake!" Her voice was loud and shrill, a scream was bubbling up in her throat, she did everything she could to old it back. The rest of their pack came running.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted. He grabbed Stiles' hand with bone breaking force and black veins started to appear on his arm, he continued until Derek ripped their hands apart.

"Don't be an idiot Scott!" He snarled, his face softened when he looked back to Stiles, he examined the claw marks and sighed.

"Come on Derek!" Scott shouted at him."We have to get him to Deaton's. Or the hospital. We have to move now! Stiles, hold on." He said tears welling in his eyes, terrified at the thought of losing his best friend.

"Scott!" Derek said stopping him from moving Stiles. Scott looked at him, confused."Stiles isn't going to make it to the car let alone a hospital, he is bleeding out. Lydia can sense it, Stiles is going to die! But you can do something, you can give him the bite." Derek told him. He nodded to Lydia, Scott looked at her and she nodded.

"Derek, I can't. He's never asked for the bite, he doesn't want it. He would never forgive me." Scott pleaded.

"Would you rather have Stiles angry at you or have him _dead_ Scott?" Lydia asked, tears streaming down her face.

He didn't know what to do, his brother was about to die and to save him would make Stiles hate him. He looked down at Stiles, who was unconscious, he was running out of time. If he wanted to save him he had to choose now. He got down next to Danny and Malia, across from Kira. All of which, had also been training with them, and grabbed Stiles arm. He hesitated before biting Stiles, praying to any and every god he could think of that the bite would take.

"Come on." Derek said calmly, gently rubbing Scotts' back."You may have turned him but we still need to get him to Deaton for him to have a chance." Derek said hoisting Stiles body off the forest floor. They would take care of the berserker body later. No one came to this part of the preserve much anyway.

_**XXX**_

All of the pack was standing in the lobby of the animal clinic with Deaton waiting for Stiles to wake up. Deaton had bandaged him up, not that he would need them for much longer.

"I don't know how he is going to react to wake up." Deaton was explaining to them."He was possessed by a fox spirit for a time and I don't know how that will affect his transformation. He could turn out fine but there is still the fact that he never asked for it, like Scott said, he is going to need a support system." He finished looking grim.

"We will be there for him." Malia said, drawing their attention."I mean I will." She said looking at the others.

"I will too, definitely Scott." Lydia agreed. Derek and Danny nodded their heads.

"You guys." Stiles voice surprised all of them, werewolves included. He had been completely silent. Everyone looked to where Stiles had appeared by the opening to the back room, there were tear tracks down his cheeks, but his eyes were closed.

"Stiles, what's wrong, Malia said walking over to him carefully, wiping away the tears with her sleeves. Even after they were gone she kept her soft hands on his face. She was aware that everyone was watching their interaction, but she didn't care.

"My eyes." Stiles whispered."They're blue." He opened his eyes and they flashed a cold, harsh, blue. Malia understood what he meant. Every time Malia saw her blue eyes she was also reminded of the people she killed, her family. Stiles would also be reminded now. She pulled his head so his eyes were looking at hers, she flashed her blue eyes too. He kissed her softly, hearing a gasp from some of their audience, before resting his head on her shoulder and letting out a sob. Until now they had kept their relationship a secret but now the pack knew, and both of them felt a little better about it.

"Stiles," Scott said. Drawing the attention back to him."It's gonna be okay." He almost stepped back when Stiles went ridged in Malia's arms. He pulled away from her gently and Scott could see the anger in his eyes, which were now whiskey brown.

"What part of _this _is okay Scott?" Stiles asked enraged."You know that I didn't want this!" He told Scott flashing his eyes again. He stalked over to Scott only to be stopped by Kira.

"Please Stiles, he was only trying to help! He knows you didn't want this, but he didn't want you dead either Stiles. He didn't want to do it, but you were dying. You were going to _die _Stiles." Kira pleaded with Stiles, hoping he wouldn't hurt anyone. Instead he walked past her, walked past everyone and out the door. Before he left everyone could faintly hear him mumble, 'Should have let me bleed out.'

_**XXX**_

Malia knew that everyone was searching for Stiles, but she also knew that they weren't going to find him. She knew exactly where he was, and that was where she was heading right now. She walked through the rows of stone slabs, not bothering to look at the names on each one, only skimming over every few. She saw a hunched over figure, only a few rows away. She recognized Stiles red hoodie. He must have changed before coming here. She walked over to where he sat and gracefully plopped down beside him. She put her hand on his back and just sat there rubbing gently. She looked at the gravestone, it read: _Claudia Marie Stilinski_ _A beloved wife, and Loving mother. _It had her birth year and death year just under that.

"Why aren't you judging me right now, why isn't everyone judging me right now?" He asked, his voice hoarse. She didn't know how to reply to that, all she could do is show him.

"Come with me and i'll show you." She told him while dragging him up by his arm. He didn't protest, only said goodbye to his late mother. Malia stopped also."Goodbye Mrs. Stilinski, you have an amazing son." She said before dragging him to his car. She directed him where to go until we reached the edge of the wood and then they had to walk. Malia made him close his eyes, although with his heightened senses he probably knew where they were going. We finally reached the grave of Malia's mother and sister, the crash site.

"This is why I don't blame you." She told him pointing to the wreckage. Malia continued when he gave her a confused look. "I am the reason that my sister and mother are dead, for years I thought it was my fault, I ran around as a coyote for years, but I finally realized that I had no control of what happened. I _accidentally _transformed, there was no way I could have predicted that."

"Are you saying it wasn't my fault that I _slaughtered_ those people, that I took away peoples mothers, fathers, peoples sisters, brothers, _family. _I killed peoples family. That wasn't an accident Mal." He told her pitifully, eyes filled with sadness.

"No." She said firmly."That was never you, that was a monster _possessing _you. It was an accident you got possessed by a psychotic fox spirit. You have as much right to blame yourself as I do to blame myself, and you know it, you need to feel guilty. But you are innocent. No matter what color ours eyes are." She told him holding onto him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him."If you want to let it out, i'm always here. I'll always be here." She heard him crying on her shoulder, she smelt his tears and just held him, as long as he needed. When he pulled away his eyes were puffy and red but he was smiling.

"Are you still mad at Scott?"She asked him grabbing his hand and taking him towards his jeep. He shook his head and smiled.

"Lets go find him and the rest of the pack, actually I think i'll just text them to meet us at Derek's loft." He said pulling his phone out with his free hand. He used his free hand to squeeze Malia's.

_**XXX**_

When everyone got Stiles text they rushed to Derek's loft, they all goth there and stood around waiting for Stiles and Malia to show, minutes later both of them arrived hand and hand. Scott stepped forward cautiously not sure if Stiles would still be mad.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned."I'm not sorry I bit you, and if you are angry at me then be angry at me, but I saved my brother and I would do it again. By the way it was Derek's idea." He finished, pointing to Derek, who glared back. Stiles smiled and walked over to hug Scott. When he let go Scott was smiling too.

"Scott you know I could never stay mad at you. I'm just going to have to get used to this. I'm glad that you saved me actually, cause now I can piss off Derek by doing this." He unlinked his hand from Malia's, grabbed her hips and crushed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss with equal force. After a few more seconds of super intense PDA they separated, looking at the pack who all had different ranges of emotions. Scott was smirking, Kira was grinning happily, Lydia was holding back giggles, Danny was shaking his head with a smile on his face. Derek though, had a murderous look on his face.

"Don't you dare touch my _cousin _ like that again Stiles, or I will personally rip your throat out, with my _teeth_." Derek snarled, barely holding himself back. Stiles actually looked frightened. Malia smile turned into an evil grin and stared up at Stiles. He seemed to know what she was thinking, he whispered a small 'no'. But that didn't stop Malia.

"Then you definitely don't want to hear about the crazy hot _sex_ we have." She blurted out, Stiles face paled as he looked at Derek, who was still registering what Malia had said. Suddenly he let out a loud snarl.

"You have a three second head start Stilinski, use it wisely." He growled. Stiles didn't even wait for Derek to finish his sentence before he was out the door, Derek trailing right after him.

"I really hope he doesn't break my boyfriend." Malia said grinning and going to sit on the couch.

**Hey guys tell me if you liked it, I might continue it. I feel like it just ends, review please and I will see what I can do.**


End file.
